kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kirby's Adventure
|re-released = Wii Virtual Console Nintendo 3DS: 3D Classics Wii U Virtual Console |genre = Action, Adventure |modes = Single player |ratings = ESRB: E for Everyone (Comic Mischief) |platforms = NES Wii (Virtual Console) Nintendo 3DS (3D Classics) Wii U (Virtual Console) }} 'Kirby's Adventure, known in Japan as 星のカービィ 夢の泉の物語 (Hoshi no Kābī Yume no Izumi no Monogatari, meaning ''Kirby of the Stars: The Story of the Fountain of Dreams'''), is a platforming game in the Kirby series developed by HAL Laboratory and published by HAL Laboratory in 1993 for the NES. It is best known for being the first game in the series to feature the Copy Abilities synonymous with Kirby and the Kirby franchise, which makes it at the very least as influential as ''Kirby's Dream Land in shaping successive games in the decades to come. It is the only NES game which Kirby stars in. It was the second game in the series after Kirby's Dream Land. It was first remade in 2002 as Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, and the original was re-released in 2007 for the Wii Virtual Console. A second remake entitled 3D Classics: Kirby's Adventure was released for the Nintendo 3DS, being one of six games given similar treatment by Arika. Plot The game starts with Kirby taking a nap, but something is wrong. Kirby has had no dreams, a truly unusual event in Dream Land. Kirby decides to visit the Fountain of Dreams, where all dreams spring from, to see if anything bad has happened to it. Upon his arrival, he finds King Dedede bathing in its waters. He finds that Dedede has broken the Star Rod, the power source of the fountain, into seven pieces, giving six pieces to his friends and keeping one himself. Kirby decides to track down the fragments to restore peaceful sleep and order to Dream Land. Kirby gets harassed by enemies and the Meta-Knights along the way, but manages find to defeat King Dedede at the Fountain of Dreams and promptly replaces the Star Rod at its top, but Nightmare appears right after. Nightmare absorbs the powers from the Fountain and flies into the sky. King Dedede inhales Kirby and sends him after Nightmare, where they battle on Pop Star's moon. Kirby manages to defeat Nightmare, and the explosion ends up making a large circular hole in the moon, making it crescent-shaped. Kirby returns to the Fountain of Dreams and places the Star Rod back in there, and everything returns to normal with the dreams back in Dream Land. Dedede's prior actions were then revealed to be part of his plan to protect the Fountain from Nightmare, and Kirby and Dedede reconcile. The game consists of seven worlds, which all have a boss. Each boss has one piece of the Star Rod. Gameplay Copy Abilities Copy abilities are first introduced in Kirby's Adventure, alongside Mix. Kirby retains all his jumping, flying and inhaling moves from Kirby's Dream Land. Level design Kirby's Adventure's story is linear. When one stage is cleared, the door to the next stage appears in the level's lobby. Also, what makes the game lobby unique from most other games is that it is part of the actual game. The game lobby is like the side-scrolling stages. The game lobby is made of 7 individual lobbies, with the Level 7 Boss Room linking directly to the last boss. There are 4 to 6 stages each, with a boss room for each level. After a boss is defeated, the boss room will lead to the entrance to the next stage. There are also bonus rooms in each lobby. Each level has 1 to 3 different sub-game rooms. Depending on the player's progress through the sub-games, they may earn bonus points or extra lives. Most levels have a Museum, in which Kirby can swallow 1 or 2 different enemies for a free copy ability (the enemies cannot hurt him in this room). There is also the Arena, in which Kirby can fight a mid-boss and earn a Maxim Tomato after defeating it. There is also the Warp Star Station, in which Kirby may take a Warp Star directly to another level. Sometimes, these bonus rooms must be unlocked through the use of switches in various stages. The normal stages are standard side-scrolling adventures with enemies. At the end of each stage, Kirby goes through a goal game. Levels *Vegetable Valley *Ice Cream Island *Butter Building *Grape Garden *Yogurt Yard *Orange Ocean *Rainbow Resort *The Fountain of Dreams Sub-games *Crane Fever *Egg Catcher *Quick Draw *Arena (in Story Mode only) *V.S. Boss! - Unlocked by beating the game once. Goal Game Kirby jumps on a spring platform. The goal is to press the A button when the platform is at its lowest - this sends Kirby to the top level and nets a 1UP. Otherwise the player scores between 5,000 to 100 points depending on how close the timing is to perfect. Characters Bosses #Whispy Woods (Vegetable Valley) #Paint Roller (Ice Cream Island) #Mr. Shine & Mr. Bright (Butter Building) #Kracko (Grape Garden) #Heavy Mole (Yogurt Yard) #Meta Knight (Orange Ocean) #King Dedede (Rainbow Resort) #Nightmare (above the Fountain of Dreams, then taken to Pop Star's moon) Mid-Bosses | }} Enemies | }} 3D Classics The 3D Classics version is much more faithful to the original game than the previous remake. At first glance it appears to be a direct port, but there are plenty of differences between this edition and the NES game. The most noticeable (and advertised) difference is the optional pop-up book-styled screen. There is also a different audio filter, meaning that sound effects usually don't "cancel" out. All of the game's slowdown was removed (noticeable with Spark). There are also slight touch-ups to the graphics such as flash effects (i.e. Crash), redesigned menus, slightly enhanced animation, water translucency, gradient skies and light peering through most obvious doors, as well as a few minor timing alterations (mostly in Goal Game and the sub-games). Many of the glitches removed in the French version and the first remake are also fixed in this edition. Other minor gameplay changes include customizable controls, the fact that Kirby will no longer waste any time in performing his victory dance, and Kirby will always be able to run across block-wide gaps (which was a point of frustration in the original game). Though the game does generally have more polish, there are some exclusive oversights - for example, Kirby's Vitality refreshes after the Heavy Mole fight (resulting in easier difficulty in V.S. Boss!), the game's total score is not saved during Extra Mode, and King Dedede can actually act as a Maxim Tomato using an exploit. ''NES Remix 2'' Challenges based around Kirby's Adventure will be included in this game. Trivia *A French version of this game was released in Canada, making it the only French-only NES release in North America. *The level names form an acronym "VIBGYOR" which is "ROYGBIV" backwards; the letters stand for the colors of the rainbow (red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and violet). **The colors of the introductions sequences' frame of each level also match the color in the acronym (i.e. Butter Building's introduction is surrounded by blue, and Yogurt Yard's is surrounded by yellow). Additionally, the enemies appear in various colors throughout the game. *Completing the goal game with results in order from 7 to 1 will result in Kirby receiving 30 1UPs. *With around 6 megabits, Kirby's Adventure has the largest memory of any NES game cartridge. *The Japan commercial for this game has Kirby and co. made out of yarn. It is thought that Kirby's Epic Yarn drew inspiration from this commercial. Music Glitches Artwork Box Art KA Boxart.jpg| Box Art KA Boxart Back.jpg| Box Art back KA Boxart Spine.jpg| Box Art spine KA Boxart Flap.jpg| Box Art flap KA Boxart Can.jpg| Box Art KA Boxart Can Back.jpg| Box Art back KA Boxart J.jpg| Box Art KA Boxart Jap Back.jpg| Box Art back Media KA Cartridge.jpg| Cartridge KA Can Cartridge.jpg| Cartridge KA J Cartridge.jpg| Cartridge Logo KA logo.png|Logo KA Logo J.png| Logo Gallery Kirbycover.gif|Title screen References ja:星のカービィ 夢の泉の物語 Category:Games Category:Originals Category:1990s games